Saturdays with Team Arrow
by adubbs47
Summary: These are all unrelated one-shots that may focus on anything in Arrow, Olicity, Team Arrow, and so on. Part 11: Forty-Eight Hours (Olicity angst)
1. Just Laurel Lance and Felicity Smoak

**AN: So this came out while I was writing the Clouds are Clearing and as much as I wanted to put it in that story, I don't see a place for it with where it is going- so I shall begin to do my own drabbles. They do seem to be what all the cool kids are doing in the fandoms. I can't promise regular updates, unless someone wants to throw some prompts my way (wink wink). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of the characters thereof. **

**Sorry if Laurel and Felicity seem a little OOC in this one shot or if it feels a bit rushed. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**~Just Laurel Lance and Felicity Smoak~**

The knocking on the door only increased in frequency and volume as Felicity found herself bolting up in bed. She shook the remnants of sleep out of her head before glancing at the clock. 7:00 AM. Felicity shook her head again, she wouldn't have slept through her alarm, and the only time she slept late was on the weekend. She had a very faithful internal clock. Then last night came back to her; Late night surveillance with the guys, the comms failing mid-mission, Oliver and Diggle running into the lair in a panic because Felicity wasn't answering them and finding her with a flashlight in her mouth and two wires from the control panel in her hands. It took her another two hours to fix the glitch in their system, two hours more of Oliver sparring with Roy and her finishing the system diagnostics.

By the time they left the lair it was four in the morning. Roy was still full of adrenaline from his late night, so she humored him and let him chose the movie. She only made it to the opening credits when she fell asleep on the couch. It was a half hour later that Roy shook her awake, telling her that she was taking up the couch and to go to bed.

Knock…Knock…Knock

Felicity jumped from her head, nearly forgetting what woke her up in the first place.

Felicity ran a hand through her matted hair, not having a chance to run a brush through it after only getting a few hours of sleep and being woken abruptly. It was only seven in the morning on Saturday, which for all Felicity cared meant it should be two in the morning. Whoever was knocking on her door better have coffee and an exceptionally good reason for being there so early.

She looked over to Roy, who was sound asleep on the couch, and rolled her eyes. Best guard dog she ever had. He had become a regular fixture in her townhouse about a month after the 'Starling City Battle' (that's what the media was calling it). Oliver had asked if he could stay with her, not long after Roy claimed her couch, and while she didn't think it would be awkward in the slightest to have Oliver sleep on her couch only a month after faux-telling her he loved her, she didn't feel right about kicking Roy out.

Just as she reached the door the offending person knocked again. With a huff she reached up to look through the peep-hole. If it were Oliver on the other side she would have to sit through a five hour lecture about proper safety tips and why she should follow them, and always check who was at the door before opening. To her surprise the person on the other side of her front door was none other than Laurel Lance. Perfect-hair Laurel. Gorgeous Laurel.

"Felicity?" Laurel chose that moment to call out on the other side of the door. "It's Laurel."

What could Laurel Lance want with her at seven am on a Saturday? If it were Sara it would probably be to go and get coffee and muffins from that little café down the block, although it would have been more like noon. She really missed Sara, and their weekend traditions. She was the closest Felicity had come to having a life outside of the lair, which was counter intuitive really because Sara spent as much, if not more time in the lair.

Closing her eyes, and bracing herself for whatever brought the new district attorney to her doorstep, Felicity did a quick once over of her outfit, thankfully having the thought to throw on her long cardigan over her sleep shirt and stretchy capris with the bacon on them.

"Laurel, hey!" Felicity greeted with faux enthusiasm as she opened the door. Laurel's hand was raised as she was about to knock again.

"Hey Felicity." She dropped her hand to the drink carrier being held in her other hand. "Good morning."

"I'd ask you to come in, but I have a sleeping Roy on my couch." Felicity rambled on, but Laurel didn't seem phased by Felicity's abrupt comment.

Laurel smiled, Felicity thought she might have been unsure of how to respond, before thrusting one of the two coffee cups in the carrier out to Felicity.

"I didn't know how you take your coffee, so I just got black." Felicity could have sworn she sounded self-conscious.

"Thank you" Felicity graciously took the coffee but wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next. It's not every day that your partner's ex-Laurel shows up on your doorstep at seven am on a Saturday. Laurel never really showed much interest in getting to know Felicity, which was fine for her- Laurel was Laurel, and Felicity was Felicity- they weren't exactly BFF soul mates.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." Laurel smiled to which Felicity just shook her head and began to say 'no' before Laurel kept going. "Ollie is really close to you, I mean he tells you things that he doesn't tell other people."

"If you're asking me to tell you about Oliver…" Felicity began before Laurel rushed on.

"No, I would never try to betray his trust like that." She frowned at the thought.

It was strange to see a frown on Laurel's face after she stood on Felicity's front stoop smiling since she opened the door. It was also strange to hear Laurel say that she wasn't interested in Felicity's juicy gossip about the Starling City vigilante. Just two months ago, before Slade wreaked havoc on Starling City, Laurel had been leading the crusade for the Arrow, which was Oliver, and also facing her own personal demons.

"Just call him a murderer for the better part of a year." Felicity muttered before her eyes went wide at what came out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, that was supposed to stay in my head- not that, that makes it better but-"

"Felicity, it's ok." Laurel gave her a small smile, what was it with this woman and the smiles. "I was in a low place this year after Tommy- anyway, not that that makes it better." She winked at Felicity. "I blamed a lot of people when I was really just angry with myself. But after Sara left, it got me to start thinking."

Felicity squinted in confusion, simultaneously wishing for cream and sugar so she could drink the coffee in her hands.

"We should spend more time together." Laurel announced, exhaling a breath she must have been holding as she spoke.

Felicity blinked before pinching her lips together.

"We- as in you and," Felicity pointed to herself. "We?"

Laurel gave a good humored laugh, it was as if Felicity being unsure if Laurel wanted to spend time with her was real or not, was preposterous.

"Yeah," Laurel told her. "I don't know about you, but it's been a while since I had a good old fashioned girl's night."

Felicity must have been giving Laurel a look of confusion before Laurel laughed again. This was not the Laurel she remembered interacting with at all. She knew Laurel must have been something for Oliver to love her before the island, during the island, and after the island. She knew Laurel to be a tough woman with a large heart for her family. She also knew that Laurel was near perfect in everyone's eyes. However she and Felicity had never had a conversation that lasted more than five minutes, or was about anything but Oliver.

Felicity wasn't sure she really wanted to spend time with Laurel, Oliver's ex-love of his life. Sure she was friends with Sara, but Sara was different. And now Laurel was looking at her with those big doe eyes that for sure must have been part of the reason Oliver had always been able to drop everything in the world to go to her rescue.

"O-K." Felicity drew out. "How about…tonight?"

Laurel smiled and let out a breath she must have been holding. Strange, Felicity never thought she would make perfect Laurel nervous.

"How about now?" Laurel asked.

Felicity turned to look at the clock on her living room wall before turning back to Laurel.

"You do realize it's, oh, seven …in the morning…on a Saturday?" Felicity pinched her lips, maybe Laurel started drinking again. It would explain her showing up on her doorstep this way, and with everything happening with her father it would make sense. Not that it would be ok, Laurel worked really hard at getting sober again.

Laurel smiled, again.

"I realize that, but there is a self-defense class at the community center on Rosewood. I thought maybe you'd want to come with me."

The light bulb went off in Felicity's head as she nodded.

"Let me just get changed." Felicity told her as she pointed aimlessly inside her townhouse. "You're welcome to come in, but just a warning, Roy is very much asleep on the couch."

* * *

"So when did Roy start sleeping on your couch?" Laurel asked as both women walked through the park nearest to the community center.

After their self-defense class, which Felicity felt more than qualified for after all her lessons with Dig and Sara, Laurel had suggested they grab lunch, or brunch as the time would have it. Felicity was having a good day so far, so she didn't see the harm in getting to know Laurel a little more.

"He's had a rough time ever since Thea left, and it's been nice having an extra person to talk to." Felicity rambled.

"And Oliver is ok with another man staying in your apartment?" Laurel asked, not looking at Felicity when she spoke.

Felicity laughed. Oliver had scowled at first when he found out Roy called dibs on the couch first, but never said anything otherwise. She was sure that he was happier that she wasn't living alone anymore.

"I mean," Laurel cut herself off as they came up to a park bench. "I guess talking about my ex-boyfriend and your partner isn't a great start to our friendship huh?"

Now it was Felicity's turn to smile as Laurel took a seat.

"There's nothing going on with me and Oliver." Felicity sat next to her. "And of course it's ok to talk to a friend about what's on your mind, ex-boyfriends and partners included."

Laurel smiled at her and patted Felicity's hand that lay on the bench. They sat in silence for a moment before Laurel turned to look at Felicity again.

"You don't see it, do you?" Laurel asked to which Felicity cocked her head to the side. "They all pick you. Everyone picks you, and you don't even realize."

Felicity scrunched her nose in confusion, unsure of what Laurel meant and how they got there from their earlier conversation.

"Oliver, Sara, Mr. Diggle, Roy, hell, I'm sure my dad would love to sit and have a burger with you some time," Laurel gave a watery laugh. "I know why they pick you, too. It's easy to see."

Laurel knew from the first time she met Felicity that there was something, peculiar was the word she used at the time, different about Felicity. She cared about Oliver and always put him first, keeping his mission in line as her own mission. Sara would tell her stories on the phone some time about Felicity Smoak, and how cute she was. She saw the way Mr. Diggle looked at her, like she looked at Sara, like a little sister that needed to be protected. And the list went on.

Sara may have said that Oliver needed Laurel, but maybe she meant that Laurel needed Oliver- and all of Team Arrow. This year had been especially hard for her and after all that she had been through... losing Tommy, losing Oliver, almost getting disbarred, getting Sara back, almost losing her father…maybe what Laurel needed was what Oliver had already found- Hope.

Felicity Smoak was special. And Laurel needed to see it for herself, no Oliver, no masked men kidnapping them to lure the Arrow to their rescue. Just Laurel Lance and Felicity Smoak. She wanted to see what this girl was made of. She wanted to see how an IT girl could bring super soldiers to their knees. How she can show such unwavering faith to a man she barely knows when he is a killer, and then help him see a new path to take- a better one.

"It must be my rambling and inappropriate commentary." Felicity smirked, causing Laurel to laugh. "Come on, you said brunch, and I want to talk about how you totally wiped the floor with the instructor today."

Laurel laughed as Felicity jumped from the bench, pulling her up and forward as she went.


	2. Twenty to Four

**AN: Thank you for the feedback on the first part. I love the Laurel and Felicity friendship and will definitely be looking more at that for drabbles in the future. I also received some good prompts- so keep em coming! Another little drabble, sorry it's a little rough. **

**The name of this story is going to be changing because I finally found a theme for these little one shots: Saturdays with Team Arrow. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Arrow or DC comics. **

**Twenty to Four**

Oliver sat patiently as three rounds of flights arrived at baggage claim early that Saturday morning. A couple years ago, being billionaire Oliver Queen meant that he couldn't do simple things, like pick his girlfriend up from the airport without an armed escort for paparazzi flashes. Now that Starling City had been rebuilt and the Arrow had begun to take up much more room in the papers, websites, and news stations, Oliver Queen was able to take a break.

When his girlfriend called him at three am that morning, detailing how she finally booked a flight and was no longer at the mercy of the series of storms keeping her in Metropolis, he all but ran to the airport right then even though her flight wouldn't land until six fifteen in the morning. Usually he would call Diggle, and the two would make their way to Starling International, but judging by the time and the fact that it had been Dig's night off, he thought the better of it. So instead, he grabbed his brown leather jacket, pants, shoes, and keys before rushing out of the townhouse.

The week that Felicity Smoak had been gone from Starling City had been the longest week he had had since coming back from Lian Yu four years ago. Felicity had needed to fly out to Las Vegas to help her mother move, urging Oliver to stay in Starling City- they couldn't have the Arrow disappearing so he could help move boxes. Felicity understood and was happy that the first time Oliver met her mother wouldn't be knee deep in packing tape.

Felicity herself had been surprised when her mother called her with the news of the sudden move. Her mother always loved the desert- the heat, the sun, the strip. Even though she had always been less than happy to do the work that she did, she always told Felicity that she could never leave 'those twinkling lights.' Felicity would roll her eyes, affectionately, and give her mother a strong hug before catching the next train, bus, car- anything- out of there.

Oliver hated being separated that long, but understood her reasoning and was more than happy to pick her up at the airport. He didn't even mind that he had just climbed into bed, their bed, and was drifting off to sleep when she called. He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke about how her aunt had been spoiling her and her grandmother kept saying how she should eat more. He was glad that Felicity's mother finally made the move to be closer to the rest of Felicity's family and maybe now he'd get to meet her.

Oliver looked around baggage claim once more as the latest group of arrivals began to disperse and quiet down. There was something calming about sitting in an airport baggage claim while he waited for her flight to arrive. He looked down at the piece of computer paper he held in his hand, 'Ms. Smoak' scribbled hastily across it in black sharpie ink. He figured that she'd get a kick out of that since she no longer worked as his EA and every time they flew anywhere it was usually Oliver's name on the paper.

Once Queen Consolidated was back in the rightful hands of Oliver, and Felicity, she put her foot down and refused to go back to being just his EA. Now she ran the IT department, quite well, and had an office only ten floors down. It wasn't across the room, but at least it wasn't eighteen. No one could say that Oliver Queen didn't compromise.

Diggle stayed on as his "Black Driver" and received a handsome boost in his salary. When Diggle began to object Oliver stuck his hand out, thanking him for sticking by him all these years- crediting the man for being fifty percent of the reason he had come this far. There was no doubt that his relationship with Felicity was that other fifty.

"I love a man in leather." A sultry voice came from the row of chairs behind him, just next to his ear.

Oliver smiled and gave a short chuckle.

"You know you just ruined my surprise?" Oliver laughed as he turned in his seat to find Felicity sitting behind him with a smile on her face, despite the early hour.

"How is it a surprise when I asked you to come pick me up?" She stood and grabbed her suitcase. "Besides you were sitting facing the wrong terminal gate, I came in the other way."

He smiled as he met her halfway around the chairs and took her suitcase from her hand and her carryon bag that was slung over her arm. She gave them willingly, knowing all too well not to argue with Oliver when he wanted something.

"I got you a souvenir." She told him as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders while she dug in her purse to full out a small action figure of Metropolis's vigilante- or Superman was what Felicity said his name was. "They have these everywhere in Metropolis."

He took the little figurine and turned it in his hand, the red cape material drifting away from its plastic body.

"So it's not much, but it got me thinking," Felicity told him as she took the toy back and put it into her purse. "Maybe we should start marketing- think about it, you could have your own action figure! We don't even have to stop there, think of the possibilities for archery. We could brand a line of bows and arrows-"

"You're kidding right?" He asked as they stopped short while she rambled quietly.

There weren't that many people in the baggage claim area, but she was still keeping her voice low so others didn't over hear.

At his comment, and the incredulous look on his face, she stopped and smiled.

"Of course not, although the money would be a good way to invest in insurance for all those times we have to battle in the center of the city and make a mess." She smiled at him sweetly and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Oh really?" He kissed her temple and took a deep breath in- enjoying the fragrance of her herbal shampoo which was rubbed on her pillows, the same pillows he had taken to sleeping on this past week. "While it's no action figure, I brought you a sign."

He held up the paper for her to see.

"That should go on the fridge in the lair." She cooed with excitement. "Did you boys miss me?"

"Well Roy cried the first few days but he seems to have adjusted well. Diggle also cried. He and Roy held a Felicity Smoak support group meeting every night awaiting your return. Detective Lance even came once."

She elbowed him in the ribs, not that it hurt, and rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, and what about you?" Felicity asked. "I mean obviously you missed me, you have probably been sitting here since _quarter to four this morning_. Unless you didn't miss me, which is ok too- they always say that absence makes the heart grow fonder but you may have found a new IT girl in my absence…"

Oliver turned abruptly, nearly tripping her in the process. She gave an annoyed huff, she knew that joking with him so early in the morning would get him on the wrong side of the baggage claim so to speak. But instead of frowning at her and asking how she could possibly think that she would for one minute be replaceable, he leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers.

He must have had a cup of coffee or two from the cart down the way while he waited because she could taste it on his lips, hazelnut. Nothing tasted as good as Oliver, and after a week away from him a gentle kiss wouldn't be enough. But even as she brought both her arms up and around his broad shoulders to urge him on, he removed his lips from hers and tucked a stray strand on blonde hair behind her ear.

"It was twenty to four." He winked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders again, and resumed their pace home.

**AN: Don't forget to review please!**


	3. Felicity's Night Off

**AN: Thank you all so much for your feedback and support of this little collection of one shots. I love reading your reviews and hearing what you all have to say! This was kind of drawn from multiple reviews from the first one shot, and then shaped a little. I love writing Laurel and Felicity, so I hope you all like it too. Also, this one starts on a Friday, but does end on a Saturday- just so you all know I am keeping with the theme, while independent of the other two stories. **

**Night Off**

It was eleven o'clock on Friday when Felicity called Laurel, sure she was about to wake the lawyer up, but Diggle insisted that Felicity go out and enjoy herself. It had been a slow night, which for them was more than a welcome relief.

Ever since Slade's army took out so much of the city it seemed as though Team Arrow, even though Oliver hated when she called it that, had been working around the clock.

During the mornings and afternoons Felicity and Oliver were sitting in on meetings with what remained of the QC Board, corporate lawyers, Walter, and even a few perspective buyers. The buyers hadn't been their idea, but QC was in dire straits and this time nothing short of a miracle would get them out of this mess. Diggle was either with them in the meetings or working with A.R.G.U.S. and the Suicide Squad. He assured them that it was temporary, and with his and Lyla's new arrival on the way, he needed the income.

In the evenings all three of them huddled in the new lair while they listened in on SCPD frequencies, patrolled, and even hacked into street cameras around the city. Amanda Waller had generously donated a new computer system to the team, Felicity was just waiting for the strings to appear on that gift, which allowed them to be more efficient and cover more ground.

Felicity couldn't even remember the last time she was in her apartment to do more than sleep and a few of those times Oliver had even spent the night in her spare room. Felicity felt like she was spending more and more of her time with Oliver which wasn't a bad thing, but she noticed how much more in sync they were. Oliver had her coffee order memorized and always made sure to pick up a cup for her from that place she liked on his way into their meetings in the morning. Felicity knew which TV shows Oliver found amusing so she made sure to set her DVR to record them; five years away and then another two as the Arrow hadn't left him too much time for TV watching.

When Diggle suggested she take the night off, both she and Oliver began to object before catching the amused glance on Diggle's face.

Felicity was about to ask what it is she should do, or who she should go out with, but then realized that in all her commitments to Oliver, Diggle, and the mission to save Starling, she had let her social life go.

The girl's in IT that she used to go and grab drinks with after work now gossiped about her sleeping with Oliver, or no longer worked at the defunct QC thanks to Isabel Rochev. All her friends from MIT didn't live in Starling, and had been moving forwards with their lives; Felicity's boring day job and lack of a social life made for lackluster phone calls.

So at eleven o'clock on a Friday, Felicity called the only other person she would sort of qualify as a friend. She and Laurel and been making decent strides in their friendship lately, taking kick boxing at the community center, grabbing lunch or coffee here and there, and sending text messages back and forth when they each heard from Sara. Felicity wouldn't categorize them as best gal pals, but they were making progress.

"Lance," Laurel answered her cell phone, wide awake, and from the sounds of it still at work.

"Wow, and I thought I was a workaholic." Felicity laughed awkwardly on her end of the phone.

"Hey Felicity," Laurel greeted, and she thought she could hear the other woman shuffling papers. "Is everything ok? Is it Oliver or Sara?"

Felicity cringed, of course that's why she would think Felicity would call so late. Something had to be wrong for Felicity to be calling so late on a Friday night.

"No, no, everything's all clear, surprisingly." Felicity paused, not sure if she really wanted to move forward with this request. "I was wondering if you wanted to do…something?"

Felicity cringed again in her awkwardness. It was more out of the fact that Felicity hated going out, or having to socialize when all she really wanted to do was curl up on her couch and marathon- anything. It wasn't even as though Diggle was forcing her to socialize, he just said to go out and relax. Completely innocent and couch approved.

It was the look that she and Oliver exchanged when he said it. Felicity realized that aside from the lawyers at QC, which didn't count, her socializing with anyone outside of the team was very, very limited. That couldn't be healthy. She needed to have friends outside of Oliver, Diggle, and Roy. A few months ago she would have added Sara into that list, but the jet-setting assassin wasn't in town to qualify for a hang out session.

"I mean…I have the night off, and it's been a while since I've done anything that is not related to masks or computers or board meetings." Felicity went on. "I completely understand if you say no, you sound busy, and I know that you don't drink anymore, so I'm not sure what else we could do…not that we need to drink to have a good time, I just haven't been out in a very long time and I'm not sure what there is to do outside of the team."

Felicity waited while Laurel's end of the phone was silent.

"That actually sounds really good. I haven't had a night out of the office in ages." Felicity could hear Laurel smile over the phone. "Want to meet at my apartment in fifteen minutes and we can go from there?"

Felicity sat a little straighter, that was easy.

Twenty minutes later Felicity was sitting on the corner of Laurel's bed as Laurel pulled out yet another top that was soon to be thrown into the 'God why did I ever buy that' pile or the 'This would look so good on you' pile. Twenty minutes after that, Felicity's eyes were closing slowly but surely as Laurel finished up her hair in the bathroom and Felicity waited on the couch.

Laurel hadn't lied when she said it had been ages since she went out, and she was sure excited about the prospect of not being at work on a Friday night. Felicity almost felt bad for being so tired, but then again she was averaging three to four hours of sleep a night for the past two weeks, so she only almost felt bad.

"Ok, so what did you have in mind?" Laurel pranced out of the bathroom, causing Felicity's eyes to spring open and her to look around the apartment. "We could go to Verdant and mess with Roy? We could go to this new club that opened uptown? It might be a little bit of a line, but I heard that they have a great DJ. There's also this jazz bar that I have been dying to go to, do you like jazz?"

Felicity couldn't help but be amazed at how much energy Laurel had. It was nearly twelve o'clock and Laurel was still so full of energy, and she was balancing perfectly on those not appropriate for the office heels.

"Or, we could do something really fun…bowling. I heard that they have the black light bowling and it's supposed to be really fun. Although we would probably need to change clothes for that-"

Felicity just stared at Laurel in what could only be seen as horror. Two weeks, little sleep, and Laurel wanted to go dancing or bowling, or wait in lines at clubs- Felicity would admit that the mess with Roy idea had some promise- but Felicity was tired. That was only made worse by the fact that she was the one to get Laurel's hopes up about going out when she could have very easily gone home and slept.

"Laurel…" Felicity tried out, getting Laurel's attention. "Please don't hate me."

"Oh no, is the hair too much?" Laurel asked, self-consciously as she pulled at a stray curl. "It has been such a long time and I wasn't sure if this was the look I was going for."

"No, you're hair is fine." Felicity drawled out. "It's just… I asked you to come hang out, when the truth is that I'm really…I'm really tired."

That was it, Felicity just single-handedly blew up the only relationship she had right now in her life outside of Oliver, Diggle, and Roy. She knew she was being slightly dramatic, but if she took all that time to get dressed up, do her hair a special way, and then get super excited to finally go out and the person she was going with cancelled, Felicity would have been pissed.

Looking at Laurel, Felicity was just waiting for an icy "Fine" or "Whatever." Whatever word would signal the decimation of their night. There was a reason she did better with computers and the boys than with other people.

"Thank God." Laurel sighed as she let herself fall to the couch beside Felicity.

Felicity looked up to Laurel in curiosity.

"I am so tired, but you sounded so excited on the phone and it really has been a while since I've gone out so I thought, what the hell?" Laurel explained as she slipped her stiletto heels off her feet, smiling as she did so.

"So you're not mad?" Felicity asked, still unsure if her sleep deprived brain was playing tricks on her.

"No I am definitely not mad." Laurel laughed. "But, you did come all the way over here and waited for me to tear my closet apart, so how about we at least watch a move or something?"

Felicity smiled as Laurel pulled out her DVD collection and both girls decided on 'Roman Holiday.' Felicity started the movie while Laurel went to the kitchen and returned a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough and two spoons, it was no mint chip but it was more than enough for the occasion.

Both women snuggled into the couch as Laurel hit play and began to eat the ice cream that was settled between them on the coffee table.

By twelve ten am, Laurel and Felicity were both fast asleep on the couch, the ice cream abandoned in front of them, and a text message on Felicity's phone from Oliver that read 'hope you're having a good night off.'

And Felicity definitely was.

**_Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_**


	4. It's just a shot

**AN: Happy Saturday! I'm assuming this is the closest to a crack!fic as I've gotten with these little drabbles. I know that Felicity doesn't like needles so I wasn't sure if anyone has written anything similar, but yesterday when I got a routine vaccine I was struck with the thought "that needle is huge, Felicity would hate this." Hope you like!**

**It's just a shot**

"Stop being such a baby." Roy chastised as Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand tighter and clenched her teeth in anticipation.

"Roy," Oliver, who was still in his leathers, said in warning causing the younger man to roll his eyes and resume his earlier focus on Diggle.

During their evening mission to an abandoned warehouse Felicity had tripped over a loose floor board and ended up cutting her arm on a jagged nail on the way down. It all started when the man they had been tracking, presumably working for the triad, had disappeared into the structure. Felicity had been tracking his cell phone while simultaneously copying his contact list, recent call list, and any other information that could lead them back to the triad. Unfortunately with most of their equipment still in desperate need of repair, Felicity needed to be within one hundred yards of the person she was bugging at all times.

This meant that Oliver, Diggle, and Roy had to escort Felicity into the warehouse. When Felicity heard to noise behind her she tried to get Oliver's attention without letting the person following them know that they had been made, however just as she raised her hand to pull on Oliver's jacket sleeve, there was a loud noise which caused Felicity to jump and the men to take a defensive stance.

She swore that she was ok, but Diggle insisted that she have stiches once they returned to the lair. Roy had laughed because they actually came upon a dead end and it was a stray cat that had scared Felicity, causing her to turn too quickly and trip. Oliver had helped Felicity up and then clipped Roy on the back of the head for laughing.

Apparently their lead had already snuck out the other side of the warehouse, but not before Felicity had duplicated nearly eighty percent of the information they had needed.

"You didn't even tense this much when I gave you the anesthetic." Diggle told her which earned him a look from Oliver.

"That's because I was distracted, and that needle was a lot smaller than this one." Felicity tried.

After Diggle had finished cleaning and stitching up her wound, he told her that she would need a tetanus shot as well. The nail she had cut herself on was rusted and Felicity knew that, but that didn't stop her from trying to talk her way out of it.

"It's the same size." Roy deadpanned.

"No it is not." Felicity scrunched up her face as Diggle came closer with the needle. "Maybe I don't need it." She tried to rush out and jumped off the table and away from the guys.

"Felicity-" Oliver tried, taking a step closer to her.

"No I'm serious." She put her hands up and continued backing away. "What are the chances that I get tetanus from a little nail? I mean the cut wasn't even that big."

"Felicity if you don't let us treat you there is a chance that you could get really sick." Diggle tried, keeping the needle out of her view.

"Tetanus causes lockjaw." Roy added which caused the other three to look at him. "What? I know things…Come on Felicity, it's only a shot."

Oliver tried another step towards Felicity as she took another step back, ending up flat against one of the concrete columns.

"Felicity, you said before that the anesthetic didn't hurt. Why?" He spoke to her softly as he took another step, trying to keep her from moving further into the lair before they could give her the injection.

"I NEVER said that it didn't hurt. Besides, it was a much smaller needle." She tried as she adjusted her glasses.

"You said you were distracted," He said as she averted her eyes. "By what?"

Oliver could see her take a deep breath and a rosy tint begin to form on her cheeks.

"What distracted you?" He finally made it close enough to box her in.

"You were holding my hand." Felicity muttered, almost embarrassed to admit it.

Oliver smiled at her admission as he noticed Diggle approach out of the corner of his eye.

"I can hold your hand again." He told her as he looked into her eyes, keeping her focus on him and away from the needle that Diggle had finally uncapped.

"In my defense it was a really big-"

"Got it!" Roy cried out as Diggle pushed the needle into Felicity's arm.

Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity turned their heads to glare in his direction before Felicity realized that the needle was now in her arm.

"Done," Diggle told her with a smile as he ran an alcohol wipe over the injection site before he placed the Disney Princess band aid over it. Felicity had bought the band aids as a joke one evening on her way in to the lair. She didn't anticipate them coming in handy but the guys thought that they were funny in an ironic sense.

Felicity looked down at Princess Aurora staring up with a doe eyed smile before turning her attention to Oliver. He had yet to move from his spot and had the nerve of looking quite pleased with himself.

"You're welcome." He told her, still with a smile.

"For what? For tricking me into getting stabbed?" She huffed as she tried to push out of his arms which were now keeping her from moving from her spot in front of the column.

"For distracting you and averting any possible lockjaw." He still looked so proud of himself. She just wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face but as he brought a hand up to cup her chin she found herself wavering.

"Just so you know…tricking your girlfriend is bad form, no matter the circumstances." She told him with a stern frown.

"Hmm, well then I guess I am just going to have to make it up to you then." He raised his eyebrows at the thought. "How about we start right now?"

"Can you please wait until Dig and I leave?" Roy asked from his spot in Felicity's chair.

Both Oliver and Felicity broke away from each other to see both Roy and Diggle still in the lair. Felicity ducked her head as her cheeks lit up. She still wasn't used to being Oliver's girlfriend, let alone other people knowing about it. It was still very new.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Oliver leaned down to whisper. "It's still early. We can grab something to eat."

"Ok," Felicity smiled as she let Oliver lead her out of the lair.

**_Don't forget to leave a little review if you liked it. _**


	5. No Comment

**_kiddilunafanfiction__ asked:_**

**_Press thinks Felicity sleeping with Oliver. Felicity refuses ever time she is asked but Oliver says nothing and Felicity finally ask him about it._**

**No Comment**

The first time it happened she laughed. It was just a trashy magazine article that read "_Is there a new Queen in Starling City?_" with a picture of her and Oliver leaving the coffee-house around the corner from Oliver's lawyer's office three weeks after Slade's army came to Starling City. There was nothing even slightly romantic about the picture; he was drinking his coffee while she was checking her email on her phone. It must have been a slow news day.

The second time it happened Felicity had to put up with Roy teasing her for a week, along with changing her cell phone number. It was a YouTube video this time that caught the attention of the local news station. Oliver had been more protective than normal and insisted that anytime Felicity left the lair at night she be escorted home. It was ridiculous really, but she knew that he was still having nightmares of what happened to his mother and with Thea missing, but not really missing because she technically left a note, so she humored him.

Felicity had gotten a ride to the lair with Diggle, so Oliver drove her home on the back of his motorcycle. When she took the helmet off a few stray pieces of hair fell in her face, which Oliver smoothed back. Someone must have caught the moment on tape and the next thing she knew, she had reporters calling her at all hours of the day asking her about her love life with Oliver Queen.

She was able to remove the video from the YouTube site, but unfortunately the damage was done. She did make a comment by going out with a man she met at the gym and the rumors stopped. From that point on, Diggle or Roy gave Felicity rides.

Now three months later, she was heading into the grand re-opening of Queen Consolidated after Oliver had finally sorted out the mess that Isabel had put them in. Oliver had told both her and Diggle that it was a publicity move by his lawyers and the public relations department to re-brand the company. They wanted to bring QC back into the public eye in a more positive light.

Felicity thought it was interesting that they thought a party would do that, but as she walked down the red carpet, that had been brought in for the occasion, she understood why. All the major news outlets were there and vying for Oliver's attention, asking what plans he had for the company now that he was re-appointed CEO, questioning him about Verdant, and any other business ventures. It was clear to her that he had been prompted by PR on how to respond. She knew Oliver Queen the man, and the answers he was giving were very much Oliver Queen the CEO.

She also found that once she was inside there had been a large display based around the ruination of Starling City, both during the Undertaking and during their most recent attack by Slade Wilson. Information was made available about how Queen Consolidated was moving forward by rebuilding their applied sciences division in hopes of creating more sustainability efforts that would bring more revenue back into the city. Felicity was impressed.

She read through the various pamphlets left on the display table while sipping on champagne that probably cost more than her townhouse did, feeling oddly satisfied that things were finally getting back to was not returning to QC as Oliver's Executive Assistant however, but as the head of the IT department. Oliver had been hesitant to grant the title change, but with Felicity in charge of IT she would be present for important meetings while having the liberty to move her office a few floors higher.

"What do you think?" Oliver asked as he came up behind her, startling her slightly.

Felicity smiled as she turned to him.

"I think your parents would have been proud of the work you've done to get the company back and on a better track." She told him as she tipped her champagne flute to his.

He gave her a warm smile before being called away to talk to the new mayoral candidate. He squeezed her arm slightly and gave her an Oliver smile before turning to attend to his duties as CEO.

She was proud of him. He had really been working hard these past few months, and had demonstrated real change in the time that she knew him.

"Nice party." A young woman, probably only slightly younger than Felicity, sidled up to her and broke her gaze which had been fixed on Oliver.

"Yeah," Felicity smiled. "It's great having the Queen family back at the helm of the ship."

The woman regarded Felicity, giving her a once over before turning to look at Oliver.

"You don't seem like his usual type." The woman told her, humor tinged in her voice.

"Excuse me?" Felicity wasn't a stranger to the rumors about her and Oliver, but Felicity didn't know who this woman was.

"Marcia Tomlin, Starling City Sentinel." The woman stuck her hand out to shake Felicity's. "Oliver Queen has a type, and you don't fit his usual batch of conquests."

Felicity shook the woman's hand before turning back to look at Oliver.

"Oliver and I aren't-"

"Oh please, people have eyes, Ms. Smoak." Marcia smirked.

Felicity gave a little laugh. The woman in front of her was so firm in her opinion which was so clearly wrong. Sure she and Oliver had been getting closer, but that was par for the course in their line of work. They had to be close in order for some of their missions to be successful; complete trust. They were partners.

"I'm sorry Ms. Tomlin, but Mr. Queen and I are not in a relationship. Your sources were misinformed." Felicity corrected her.

"My source was definitely not wrong." Marcia laughed before taking a sip of her drink. "Oliver Queen all but confirmed it himself."

Felicity shook her head in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?" The edge in her voice drew a few looks their way. "Oliver…Mr. Queen wouldn't have…When?"

Marcia glanced around, almost looking fearful at the look on Felicity's face.

"Just outside in the press line. Mr. Queen was asked if you and he were involved and he said no comment."

"He said what?" Felicity's voice went up an octave, drawing a few more stares.

"Any journalist knows that _no comment_ is practically a yes." Marcia now smiled. "And judging by your reaction I'm guessing this was a secret romance. Our readers love secret romances."

Felicity huffed as she nearly slammed her champagne glass down to the table nearest her and began stalking over to where Oliver stood smiling and laughing with a group of older men.

"Mr. Queen?" Felicity came up behind him.

Oliver turned at the sound of her voice and smiled but then began to frown when he saw the look on her face.

"Can we talk?" Felicity asked, but noticed the men in the group turn to look at her. "Privately?"

Oliver nodded before following her out of the ballroom and down the empty corridor that was blocked off for the servers.

"Felicity?" He asked as soon as the sounds of the party faded. "Is everything ok?"

"Why did you say 'no comment'?" She asked, her voice shaking. "You know what no comment means to journalists, you were raised in a word of no comments and people shoving microphones and cameras in your face."

"I don't understand." He replied not quite sure where this was coming from.

"When you were being interviewed outside, you were asked if we were 'involved' and you said no comment." She stated, grinding her teeth as she did.

She watched as a look of realization made it to his face and to his credit, she noted, that he at least the discretion to look sorry.

"What was I supposed to say?" Felicity huffed as she ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"What were you supposed to say?" She mimicked. "You were supposed to say NO, which is the truth." Her voice became raised.

Oliver looked to think about this for a moment before walking to the wall next to him and leaning on it.

"Would being in a relationship with me be so bad?" He asked thoughtfully.

Felicity scoffed before turning her gaze back to him.

"A fake one would, yes."

"What about a real relationship? One where I take you to dinner, buy you flowers, be your boyfriend- that kind." Oliver pushed himself off the wall and came to stand in front of her.

Felicity felt like she was back in the mansion again with him telling her he loved her, which sounded much more authentic than she thought it would. But that was a decoy, so maybe this was too.

"Oliver-" He cut her off as he took her hand and continued to gaze into her eyes.

"I'm not saying you have to answer right now, but I am saying that I do want more. I want to be the guy that picks you up for a date, the one that drives you home at night. I want to be the guy that you go these events with, and I want to be the guy that gets to tell the world that I am lucky enough to have you in my life."

Once again, Oliver Queen had rendered her speechless. But, in true Oliver Queen, the ex-playboy, fashion he still had to make a dramatic gesture. It shouldn't have come as such a shock when he did it, but Felicity couldn't hold back her surprise when he brought his hands up to cradle her face and brought his lips down to meet hers. It was feather light, innocent, and entirely too fleeting.

"So you think about it." He told her as he moved away from her lips. "And we'll go from there."

He moved away from her and headed back down the hall with her not far behind, still lost in a daze. Oliver had kissed her, and told her he wanted to be in a relationship with her. She needed a drink.

"Are you still going to stick to your story of not involved with Oliver Queen?" Felicity looked to the left of the entrance way of the ballroom where none other than Marcia Tomlin stood. If the look on her face was any indication then Felicity was sure that the woman in front of her either got an ear full or an eye full of what had just transpired down that empty corridor.

As Felicity's gaze fell on Oliver, who was back to laughing and smiling with a potential investor, she said the only thing that came to mind in that moment.

"No comment." Before going to join him in the crowd.


	6. No One's Fault

**AN: Yay another prompt! So sorry that this one was more rushed, and I'm not too happy with it. I do hope that you all enjoy it. Who knows I may go back and re-do it at some point. For those of you that don't know, I've recently been displaced from my office and my apartment because of fleas (no I do not have a pet of any kind) so I've been living out of plastic bags and am so shell shocked from all the bites I was getting that even the slightest movement has me thinking flea. My writing process has also been a little scattered, hopefully it gets back in line soon. **

_Kiddilunafanfiction: Oliver badly wounded and they rush him to the hospital and they tell Felicity that he may not make it through the surgery_

**No One's Fault**

It was only a little past eleven o'clock which was meant that it was late for Felicity to be leaving work, but still early in terms of Team Arrow's standards. As Felicity tucked her expense report into her briefcase, the one Oliver bought her when she was promoted to the Applied Sciences Division at QC (something he swore he had nothing to do with), she glanced down at her phone which had been eerily silent all night.

Oliver knew she had a late dinner meeting with the director of Applied Sciences and a couple of the lead researchers so he had promised to hold off on their most recent leads that Laurel, the now Black Canary, brought into the lair the other night. They hadn't had ample time to form a plan and map out the security systems yet, which was what they were going to do tonight. When the meeting popped up, Felicity had made Oliver and Diggle promise to wait for her before doing the recon themselves.

Both boys nodded their heads and swore that they would spend the night sparring with Roy. That usually meant that she would have received a wide array of text messages from all three of them complaining about the others and asking her when she was coming in. There would usually be one from Roy asking her to bring food with her when she came. There would be on from Diggle, asking her if she needed him to come and pick her up- it wasn't safe in the glades at night. The first text from Oliver was usually always about the computer log in information, which he forgot every time. The second and third text would be asking her how much longer she was going to be, and the fourth and fifth texts were always "I love you."

Oliver and Felicity had only been in a public relationship for six months when he proposed, granted they had been together much longer than six months, but it was harder to explain their real story versus the 'she was my executive assistant before the company went under and we kinda just hit it off' version. Besides, the press loved that version. The forbidden office romance turned friendship turned soul mates. While that story wasn't too far from the truth, it didn't have all the 'green' bits.

Felicity waved good bye to the security guard, Hal, as she crossed the Queen Consolidated lobby. As she crossed the threshold and was hit with the bitter, cold late November air Felicity finally felt her phone vibrate in her hand. Her new office didn't always have the best reception which would account for the now influx of text messages she was receiving from the past half hour.

Oliver shot…come to the lair- from Roy

Felicity where are you?- again from Roy

Heading to the hospital- still from Roy

Felicity felt her face go white and the fettuccine alfredo she had had at dinner begin to work its way back up her stomach. Those texts were only from the last half hour, so what were they doing before this that somehow got Oliver shot? And not just shot, but injured enough to warrant the hospital? Felicity had seen Oliver hurt enough times, and only a handful of times had resulted in the hospital.

"Miss Smoak!" Felicity whipped around, momentarily forgetting where she parked her car because her spot was not her spot because she was no longer Oliver's executive assistant.

Detective Lance came running up to her with a worried look on his face. While the detective didn't know that Oliver was the Arrow, or at least said he didn't know, he did know about Laurel…which means that Laurel was with him with he was hurt.

"Felicity-"

"I know, I didn't get the messages in the building, my office is down this really backwards corridor that is somehow the one spot in QC that is a dead zone, which I'm working on…but with all the transitions I haven't been able to find the placement of the –"

Quentin Lance's hand on her shoulder stopped her ramble.

"He's going to be ok…right?" Felicity heard her voice, and any other day she would have cursed her voice. It sounded so small and weak, so much like the old Felicity. She wasn't small or weak, not anymore. Felicity Smoak soon to be Queen was a force to be reckoned with.

But at this moment she did not feel like it.

"Sweetheart," Quentin started but then stopped himself. "You need to get there, the doctor's…they don't…it doesn't look good."

* * *

Felicity had ample time to think on her way to the hospital in Detective Lance's car. She kept thinking about how Oliver promised her that they wouldn't go out without her there. She thought about how Sara gave Laurel that stupid jacket and then went and disappeared in Thailand with Nyssa- putting Laurel on the fast track to Vigilante-ism. How Diggle had always been there for Oliver, and how he always knew how to fix what was wrong.

As she walked through the doors and was led by Detective Lance to the surgical waiting area with Roy, Thea, Diggle, and Laurel she remained silent. Thea immediately jumped upon seeing Felicity's arrival and ran to her arms. Felicity felt robotic as she brought her arms up to circle around the younger Queen, her soon to be sister. Felicity still held her words, not sure how they would come out.

She watched as Diggle put a comforting hand on Laurel's back as she let herself fall forward in her chair. A part of her knew that Laurel wasn't at fault. Laurel didn't put a gun to the guys' heads and force them to go out into a mission without the proper information. Laurel didn't know that that last guard was around the corner and waiting for her to be properly distracted so he could take aim. Diggle didn't know that it would take two minutes and thirty seconds to reach the second floor landing from his position instead of one minute and forty five seconds. Diggle didn't know that when Oliver pushed Laurel out of the way, the guard would have the perfect aim for Oliver's chest.

They couldn't be blamed for this. It wasn't their fault.

And yet, all Felicity wanted to do was to blame them. She wanted to blame Laurel for joining the team, and Diggle for not making it to them faster and shooting the guard twenty second sooner. She wanted to blame Oliver for going into the field when he promised her he wouldn't.

Most of all she wanted to blame herself for taking that stupid meeting on a Saturday night. All those hours she spend listening to expense reports and the use of fungi in missile production she could have spent with Oliver, or she could have spent researching their mission.

It wasn't until two hours later that Felicity spoke for the first time since coming to the hospital. Oliver was just released from surgery, but the doctor wasn't too keen on having a lot of visitors in the room. The next twenty hours were critical and Oliver would be closely monitored. Because of Oliver's status in society he was placed in a private room near the end of the ICU, farther away from the rest of the patients.

Felicity, escorted by Diggle and Laurel, made their way to the room. When they entered the private room a nurse, who had been checking Oliver's oxygen levels, gave them a small smile before making her way to the nurses' station. That was when she saw him for the first time.

Oliver was hooked up to multiple machines, some beeping, while another pushed oxygen into his lungs. He had a tube coming out of his mouth that led to the machine that looked like an accordion as it pumped the air in and out of Oliver's body. There were wires leading in every direction, some going to the beeping machine, while others went to places she couldn't even see. Nothing she was seeing made sense anymore.

He looked so weak and not like Oliver. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They weren't supposed to go out tonight. They weren't supposed to jump into this without a plan, but Diggle had said that Laurel came in with a plan and she was so excited and the one guard came out of nowhere.

Felicity kept her gaze on Oliver as she felt an anger begin to bubble up under the surface.

"How could you do this?" Felicity's voice was lower than normal as her eyes stayed on Oliver's still form.

Diggle put his hand on Felicity's shoulder. Laurel stood flat against the wall; the cut on her cheek would surely heal without leaving a scar. Oliver would have a scar. Another scar. Another scar to remind them both of everything they came close to losing on a daily basis.

"How could you?" Felicity pushed John's hand off her shoulder and turned to lunge at Laurel.

Diggle was faster, though, and wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist before she made it very far. He knew that Felicity was angry, and hurting, but she wouldn't normally go after Laurel like this. They had grown closer over the years, friends even, and he knew that Felicity would feel more guilt than anything for going after Laurel this way. She didn't need to worry about that either.

"Felicity calm down." Diggle tried and he held her squirming form to his chest.

"No," Felicity wriggled but was losing energy the harder she fought. Damn Diggle for being so strong. "No!'

"Get out," He tried to speak over Felicity's head to Laurel. He could see the woman, who just an hour ago had been facing off against three men twice her size, inching further back into the wall with visible distress. "Laurel, just leave."

Laurel nodded, and with one final look back at the barely struggling Felicity, Diggle who was not following Felicity to the floor, and the unconscious Oliver, turned the corner and ran down the empty corridor to the stairwell.

"No, no, no," Felicity cried, all fight having left her as she began to sob in Diggle's arms. Diggle ran a hand over her head before kissing the back of her head softly. Diggle felt the energy leave her as she let Diggle support her as she cried.

"He wasn't supposed to go," Felicity whimpered. "You were supposed to wait for me."

"It's ok, Felicity." Diggle whispered. "It's going to be ok."

Felicity turned quickly in his arms and jumped back to her feet, an angry look on her face. Diggle followed her up, knowing she still had some fight left in her.

"It is not going to be ok." Felicity drew out. "Don't say it is when you don't know. None of you knew how many guards were going to be in the building when you all went in with only half the information because you were all too impatient and stupid to wait for me. Don't say that it is going to be ok when it is my fiancé lying in that bed, unconscious and in severely critical condition. Do not say that it is going to be ok when you cannot guarantee that!"

Diggle nodded in place, wrapping his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry, you're right." He told her as he watched Felicity cross the room to the chair nearest the window that overlooked Starling City's skyline.

Both were silent; Diggle standing guard next to Oliver's bed and Felicity staring out the window. Diggle remembered the first time that the three of them were together this way, standing guard over an injured Oliver. Things had been so different then, they had all been different. Diggle glanced over at where Oliver lay, not even breathing on his own. To see Oliver Queen this broken, to see his brother in this condition, caused tears to well up in his eyes. If Diggle had just been two minutes sooner…

"You would have probably been shot too." Felicity interrupted him. At his look of confusion she spoke again as she got up from her seat. "You were thinking out loud. I do it all the time."

He nodded and gave her a little chuckle.

"We had plans to meet with the wedding planner tomorrow." At Diggle's look Felicity rolled her eyes. "Thea's idea. Oliver was just so happy to have her back on our side that he probably would have agreed to anything she said."

Diggle smiled as he thought of the younger Queen.

"What am I going to do without him?" Felicity asked as she reached for Oliver's unmoving hand. "I don't even know who I am without him."

"You know that's not true." Diggle told her turning his attention from Oliver to Felicity who now stood across the bed from him, both flanking Oliver's sides.

"Is it?" Felicity muttered not taking her eyes off of her fiancé. "For so long my entire life has been about the mission to save Starling, help Oliver become a hero, keep Oliver's identity a secret, save Queen Consolidated, again…We fell in love somewhere along the way and I didn't have a chance to figure out who I was without him in my life." Felicity brought a hand up to unconsciously wipe a tear that was ready to fall from her eye. "I don't want to know who I am without him."

"You won't have to." Diggle told her as he took Oliver's other hand. "The Oliver I know is stubborn, obstinate, and has worked way too hard to get you to agree to marry him to go and die now."

Felicity smiled at him looking back at Oliver. Diggle watched as she brought a hand up to cup Oliver's cheek.

"God I hope so."

One week later, Oliver opened his eyes.

**AN: Thank you for reading!**


	7. Not Alone

**AN: So this story has an original character's character death (not sure of the proper wording) from a terminal illness. If that is a trigger for you then I don't recommend reading. I also wrote this in the airport on my iphone so if you see any typos please let me know.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, feedback, favs, and all. You are all amazing and I am so grateful you have all taken the time to read and review (in some form)! Thank you!**

**Not Alone**

The funeral was nice, classy yet intimate, Oliver thought to himself as he tugged on his black suit jacket. Granted the reason it was so intimate was because only twenty people came to pay their respects, him, Diggle, and Roy included. Apparently the mother of Felicity Smoak didn't call for a large crowd of mourners who were shocked at the sudden loss.

Roy and Diggle stood over in the corner of the living room with an old photo album in between them while smiling and laughing. Once they arrived at her mother's house, after the funeral, Felicity had disappeared into the guest bedroom to get out of her black dress. He assumed that the dress wouldn't be making it back to Starling City and would most likely end up in a trash pile somewhere or, like the suit he wore that day of his mother's funeral, a pile of ashes.

She hadn't been happy that the men arrived on her doorstep that morning. She specifically told them not to and warned them that if any of them came they risked leaving Starling unprotected. Oliver didn't want to tell her that two of the Felicity Smoak fan club members were watching over the city so that the members of team arrow could attend: Detective Lance and the newly enhanced Barry Allen. He had a feeling that their gestures would only increase her apparent guilt.

When Felicity got the phone call she had been at work at Kord Industries, a job he wasn't entirely thrilled that she took. She began working in their IT department not long after they returned from Lian Yu. They had had a meeting with Ted Kord, CEO of Kord Industries, about possibly working together to save what was left of Queen Consolidated when Felicity caught Ted's eye. While she did turn him down for a date, she couldn't turn down the job offer when she was without a job.

Oliver couldn't deny the small twinge of relief that she called him when the hospice nurse had phoned Felicity to tell her that her mother had passed. He remembered stepping out of yet another meeting with lawyers only to be greeted by her hollow voice, which was a sound he hoped he didn't ever hear again. She explained that she hadn't even known that her mother was sick. Felicity knew that she had been having more doctors' appointments but didn't think that her mother was dying.

She didn't cry, or express any emotion really, but only looked at him, Diggle, and Roy with a blank expression. The words she used left Oliver concerned; saying that heading back to plan the funeral was the least she could do. He knew Felicity well enough to know that she was putting all the unnecessary blame on herself. There was nothing she could have done to prevent her mother's illness, but he knew that she was still blaming herself.

"Hey" he heard Diggle as Felicity began to walk into the room in a pair of sweatpants and an old high school t-shirt. "You hungry? Roy and I were thinking of going to get something to eat."

Felicity shook her head and frowned a little deeper.

"I guess I should have had food after the funeral huh? I didn't even think about people wanting to eat." She looked between the men. "God everyone must think I'm completely useless. Food after funerals is a tradition, right?"

"Hey." Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder while Roy and Diggle flanked him with shaking heads, the album now forgotten on the coffee table. "No one thinks that."

"You sure?" Felicity asked in a small, not like Felicity, voice. "I mean I can look through the cabinets now and see-"

Oliver placed his other hand on Felicity's other shoulder and bent his knees to place him at her eye level.

"Dig and Roy can go out. It's fine." Oliver glanced over his shoulder at the two other men and nodded for them to continue with their plan to go and get food.

Dig nodded back and guided Roy out of the house. As the door shut behind them Felicity sighed and turned so that his hands fell to his sides.

"I wish you didn't do that. I could have found something to make." She told him as she moved to sit on the couch behind him.

"Dig and Roy could use the fresh air. And you could use a break." Oliver turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she pulled on the loose strings of the throw pillow she was holding to her chest.

"I think you know what I mean." He continued when she didn't look up. "You haven't said anything about what happened since you got the call."

"What am I supposed to say, Oliver?" She asked, still not looking up.

"Whatever you want to say, scream, throw things, use your loud voice. Just something so we know you're feeling it." He sat next to her. "Trust me. Holding it all in like this won't help you heal."

"Oliver" she finally looked up to him. He could see the desperation on her face to hold it all in.

"Felicity." He reached out to grab her hands which held on tight around the pillow.

"I wasn't here, Oliver, when she needed me." She told him with a frown and watery eyes. "I wasn't here. I was too focused on getting out and not ending up like her…She always supported me and how do I repay her? I couldn't even be bothered to know that my mother was sick enough to need hospice care."

"There was no way for you to have known that she was as sick as she was." Oliver moved closer to her, angling his body so he was facing her completely. "You said it yourself that she never told you how bad it was."

"But I'm her daughter." Felicity objected. "I should have known and I should have been here with her. She was alone and I should have been here." Felicity sobbed as Oliver wrapped an arm around her to pull her into his arms.

"Hey, it's ok to cry." He let his lips graze the top of her head while Felicity cried. "Maybe you're right but all these _what if's_ and _should haves_ won't change the most important thing." He told her in a soothing tone while he trailed his hand in circles on her back.

"What's that?" She mumbled into his white dress shirt.

Oliver pulled away so that he could look into her eyes while he spoke.

"Your mother loved you and she was so proud of you." He let a small smile grace his lips while Felicity continued to fight the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"How do you know that?" She asked as she brought a hand up to swipe at the tears.

"Look around you, Felicity." He gestured to the walls around them. "This whole house is like a shrine to you. Roy and Dig even found this album with these newspaper clippings and awards that you got from high school and MIT… Whether you were here or not your mother loved you just like you loved her."

"But-"

"No. Come here." He halted her as he brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "I may not have met her but I know that no parent would want their child to feel guilty for living their life."

"How do I do this?" She asked. "Live in a world without my mom."

"I'm still not sure. But each day you wake up, take a deep breath, and know that no matter what you are loved. And you still have us." He ran a hand over her head. "And when the pain gets too much, tell me. I'm not going anywhere."

**AN: Let me know what you think!**


	8. Too much coffee

**Prompt from befitandchase over on Tumblr: Olicity - "Too much coffee can be a bad thing."**

"You know you probably could have beaten the storm if you went without waiting for me." Diggle grunted from his spot in the driver seat while Oliver glanced down at his cell phone for the second time in the past five minutes. "Did Felicity answer yet?"

Oliver shook his head before pocketing his phone and turning to stare out the window. The closest parking spot was still across the street, and with the rain pounding the pavement, Oliver was hesitant to get out of the car. Sure it was only a little water, but the sheer force was enough to feel like hail instead of water.

After the move from Queen Mansion, Oliver had needed a place to go and Felicity had been kind enough to let him stay with her in her guest room. Diggle had given them both a shake of the head before continuing his assault of the practice dummy, but didn't say anything of the new living arrangements. When Felicity had mentioned earlier that morning before he left her apartment that the coffee machine that they brought to the lair was "pitiful" and couldn't brew a decent cup of coffee Oliver figured that he would surprise her with one, and get one for himself and Diggle too, by stopping at her favorite little café on his way into the lair that night.

He knew that she was working late hours getting the computer systems back up and running, and she was also going to all of his meetings with the lawyers, public relations professionals, and perspective investors, while applying and interviewing for a new job as well. He saw how tired she was, and how her caffeine intake had doubled over the past few weeks alone. Granted this wasn't information he would have known if he hadn't been living with her, but this time was giving him a chance to see a whole different side to Felicity.

He was finding out all these little quirks about her that he had probably observed in passing, but never really noticed. For instance, she would keep a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream on hand and would only eat it when she was having a stressful day (the pint, she reasoned, kept her from binge eating like she had when she found out he was The Hood). He also noted that she really didn't like the toilet seat being left up…like really, really didn't like it. Then there was also the way that she would fall asleep on the couch while trying to catch up on her favorite TV shows instead of watching them on the unit in her bedroom just so that he wouldn't have to sit in the living room alone.

Then there was how she took her coffee- skim milk, two sugars, and then extra room for cream which she would add herself if the taste was off. She never said what the extra room in her cup was for until he noticed her take a sip of her morning coffee before adding a little cream as well. He didn't know the rationale, but noticed her do it every morning.

Today, however, he planned to get her one of those special latte drinks she raved about when she and Sara went for coffee. She always came back raving about how she had tried a new concoction that the barista made for her and it was always better than the last.

So when it was time to go into the lair, he had called Diggle for a ride, because well…old habits were hard to break- but at least he sat in the front seat now. He promised Diggle a cup of coffee as well, just for making him drive out of his way.

"It doesn't look like this storm is going to let up anytime soon, so you might as well head in." Diggle said as he glanced out of the window at the barrage of raindrops.

Oliver sighed because popping his brown jacket collar and jumping from the car to reduce causing a puddle in the front seat. Oliver was grateful for all his training as he dodged cars that were at a standstill at the intersection, waiting for their turn at the red light ahead of them, and managed to make it to the sidewalk with only minimal dampness.

As he opened the door to the café he felt a cool breeze of air conditioning rush to greet him, his damp skin making him shake with a brief chill before he smiled at the barista in front of him. He ordered with a smile knowing that he was going to surprise Felicity when she finally made it to the lair after her day out. She had been running errands all day, picking up groceries and other menial items, so that they could have an easy distraction free night.

Once he ordered he turned from the counter to look at the French Press coffee makers lining the walls, wondering if they would work in the lair and help with the coffee issue that Felicity seemed to have. As he was picking up a light blue one to look at its functions he heard a Felicity like giggle come from behind him.

He turned to find Felicity Smoak sitting with a man, whose back was facing him, smiling and laughing. Oliver was confused, she told him she was going to be doing her errands all afternoon and to not wait for her to go into the lair. Before he could stop himself, he found his feet moving in the direction of her table and coming face to face with his blonde IT expert and her mystery man.

"Felicity?" He feigned innocence. "I thought that was you."

Felicity looked up in shock upon hearing his voice, casting a quick glance at the stranger in front of her before plastering a smile to her face. Only he noticed her discomfort at the situation.

"Oliver, hey." She remarked. "What are you doing here?" She asked before furrowing her brows when she realized what she had said. "I mean, obviously you are getting coffee or a pastry...they do have great croissants which you should definitely try but they do have a lot of butter on them, not that you need to watch your figure…which doesn't imply that I was admiring your figure-"

"I'm just getting coffee for Diggle and me." He told her in short, no need to let her keep going. "I was going to get you a cup as well, but it looks like you already have one and you know what they say," He smirked. "Too much coffee can be a bad thing, and with how much you had this morning at home I wouldn't want you to have too much."

Oliver pivoted so that he could face the mystery man who seemed to have an amused grin on his face. Oliver's expression clearly read, 'There, I was with her this morning and know how much coffee she had at breakfast. Try competing with that.'

He could see Felicity out of his periphery and her cheeks had taken on a rosy tint to them. Good, now this guy knew that they lived together, or at the very least that Oliver had been at her apartment early enough in the morning to know how much coffee she had had.

"Licity," The man started, still with the grin-and her name was Felicity. "It was great running into you. I'll be sure to tell my mom that you said hello."

Felicity gave him an apologetic smile and stood to give him a hug good-bye. Oliver wasn't exactly hoping to make her hugging a strange man any easier, so he didn't move from his spot, squaring his shoulders as he reached around him to find better access to the mystery man. Who was this guy? And how did Felicity know his mother? She hadn't been dating anyone, which was something he above anyone else would definitely know.

"It was nice meeting you, Oliver." The man gave a chuckle as he shook Oliver's hand before giving Felicity one last nod and walking out into the rain.

"How did that guy know my name?" Oliver asked, sticking his thumb in the direction of the door. "And who was that guy? I thought you said you were doing errands all day."

"Mr. Queen?" He heard the barista call out. "Your drinks are ready."

Oliver turned to give the woman a pleasant smile before turning back to Felicity, who now had an amused smile on her face.

"I was doing errands all day until I ran into Lucas on my way out of the grocery store." She explained. "And he knows who you are because he knows that I have a roommate named Oliver."

Oliver nodded.

"What about his mother?" He asked however still not satisfied.

Felicity laughed as she began walking to the counter to get his drinks.

"I know his mother because she is my aunt." Felicity spoke slowly as she handed him his and Diggle's drinks before looking at the latte that was meant for her. "Lucas is my cousin."

She smiled again at the look of comprehension that showed on Oliver's face.

"It's nice to know that you are so…protective of me though." She admitted with a sly smile. "I'm assuming this is for me." She gestured with the coffee that was in her hand.

"Yeah," Oliver chuckled. "Sorry about…I just…I didn't know…"

"It's ok…this time." She winked before turning to the door. "Let's go, I'm sure Diggle is getting bored in the car."

Oliver smiled before following her out onto the street, where the rain had finally cleared.

**AN: Don't forget to leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


	9. I'm a Detective

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews, favs, and follows for the last one shot. I was so excited for this one because I just love Detective Lance. Hints at Olicity towards the end...if you squint.**

**I'm a Detective**

It was a shame that it was past eight o'clock at night or otherwise Detective Quentin Lance's favorite hot dog vendor would be set up around the corner. With it being mid-August the sun was still out late into the evening. That also meant that the street crime time-table was pushed back as well. Ever since getting his shield back, and healing from his internal injuries, Quentin Lance had taken to doing customary patrols of the parks during his evening shifts. Not that he didn't trust the patrol cops to do their jobs, but he felt better knowing that he could lend a hand.

Ever since the most recent rampage on Starling City most of the city was in ruins, not just the Glades. Buildings were destroyed by fires, looters, and chemically enhanced super soldiers while a madman with a vendetta watched from up high. Quentin had seen the destruction first hand, and nearly lost both of his daughters because of it. It was something that he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

However, unlike last year when a man-made earthquake left most of the Glades crumbling, this time the city had banded together to rebuild. Construction companies, particularly, were doing very well and as the weeks went on, Starling City didn't look nearly as bad as it had. This park, which bordered the Glades, had always been neglected due to its geography. Now it had a new fountain, freshly painted and repaired playground equipment, and newly planted flower beds. It also looked to now hold a very familiar blonde.

As he rounded the corner, Quentin spotted a young woman sitting opposite the fountain in a pale pink sundress. As he came closer he noticed that it was Felicity Smoak, the blonde IT expert who moon lighted as The Arrow's partner. Usually when he saw her she was talking a mile a minute and was doing a dangerous task for the Arrow. In his opinion, she shouldn't be participating in the Arrow's crusade, but what did he know? Both of his daughters had seemed to join up and he couldn't stop them.

"Miss Smoak?" Quentin approached her softly as he didn't want to frighten her. The young woman looked lost in thought as she stared into the cascading water.

"Detective Lance?" Felicity turned sharply as she was broken from her daze. "What are you doing here? I mean how are you?" She adjusted, pasting a fake smile on her face.

He took a few steps forward, turning his gaze to see if he could spot the masked hero. As much as he did not approve of Felicity putting herself in danger he didn't want to mess up a mission and put her in more danger than necessary.

"I'm ok." He told her as he turned back to face her. "You ok? It's pretty late to be sitting in the middle of the park by yourself."

While she tried to keep that smile on her face he noted that it didn't reach her eyes. Her face was flushed with previously shed tears and Quentin felt his heart ache for the younger than she looked girl who he barely knew.

"Oh yeah, that." She shook her head and brought a hand up to her cheek as if wiping away a tear that wasn't there anymore. "I'm ok."

"Is our…friend around?" He asked, taking in his surroundings once more.

Felicity's gaze broke in understanding as she shook her head and sat a little straighter on the bench.

"Oh no," She rushed out. "I'm not here because of him…Not that he would make me sit alone on a park bench at night willingly…No it's not an Arrow thing." She trailed off as her phone began to vibrate beside her.

He watched as she glanced at the phone on the bench before hitting the silence button, effectively cutting her off from the caller. Quentin took a step forward and moved to sit next to her on the bench.

"You here because of that?" He gestured to the phone that she now held in her hands.

Felicity shook her head in response.

"No, it's just Oliver-Mr. Queen." She corrected before letting her head drop a bit.

Quentin nodded along and sat back on the bench. The fountain was pretty and it was easy to see why this is where Felicity ended up when whatever it was that made her upset happened. The sound was comforting.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked after a moment of silence. "Don't take this the wrong way but people who are "ok" don't usually sit in empty parks, ignoring phone calls from friends, and crying." Felicity turned to look at him causing him to shrug in response.

"I'm not crying." Felicity protested as her phone began to vibrate again.

Quentin watched as she once again silenced it. He wondered to himself why she didn't just shut if off if she didn't want to talk to the person on the other end.

"Miss Smoak, give me some credit. I am a detective." He gave her a small smile as he nudged her shoulder, bringing the first genuine smile of the night to her lips.

The smile, however, was short-lived as she cleared her throat and looked back out to the fountain. The sun was beginning to set behind them bringing in a faint chill that reminded him that autumn was creeping slowly around the corner.

"It's my dad." She spoke softly. "He contacted me a couple of weeks ago and wanted to meet…but he didn't show up."

"Maybe he's just running late." Quentin said out of hope that there wasn't a person out there that would intentionally stand up his own daughter. Granted Quentin had seen a lot during his years of service on the force. He knew what people were capable of…he just hoped that Felicity Smoak's father wasn't one of those people.

Felicity gave out a humorless chuckle in response and turned slowly to meet his gaze.

"We were supposed to meet five hours ago." She said silently.

In that moment Felicity Smoak, the force to be reckoned with that stood toe to toe with super soldiers and offered herself as bait for serial killers, looked more like a lost little girl than the woman he had come to know. There was someone out there that did that to her, and not just any someone, but her own father…and that made Quentin Lance very angry.

"I don't know why I'm surprised." Felicity kept talking. "It's not like he was super dependable before this…I just feel so stupid for believing he would show up."

Quentin cleared his throat and leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees. He had seen this so many times before…kids with deadbeat parents…kids who made their lives better only to be disappointed time and time again when those parents popped back up. The hope that all of them felt at the return of that parent only to be let down again. It was always hard on him as he never could understand how anyone could look at their child, the way he looked at Laurel and Sara, and then turn and walk away.

"Well I don't think you're stupid." He told her, turning his head slightly to face her. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to have your parents around…and trust me, a father who looks at you, and doesn't see the amazing woman you've grown into and wants to know more about you, isn't worth your time anyway."

Felicity smiled again while a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Detective." She whispered as she made sure that her face was now free from tears.

"Call me Quentin, Miss Smoak." He offered.

"Then you call me Felicity." He smiled back at her.

He gave a light chuckle as she pushed himself to sit back against the bench.

"Do me a favor then, Felicity." She nodded along. "How bout you don't sit outside in an empty park, alone, in the middle of the night. You need to talk? Just call me…I'll listen."

He meant it to sound gruff, and disappointed like. The disappointed dad voice had always worked on Laurel until she graduated college, and it worked on Sara fifty-five percent of the time. However, Felicity Smoak simply smiled back and nodded, like she was grateful to have him shaking his head in dissatisfaction because she had done something wrong.

"Ok." She told him with a nod.

"Ok." He agreed before looking around the park once more as the sun had officially set and the darkness had blanketed the city. "And do me a favor and call 'Mr. Queen' back before he starts putting arrows into people. He's looking a little antsy over there on that rooftop." Quentin nodded to the low building across the street where the Arrow stood, bow loose in his hand.

Felicity turned to give him a quizzical stare. Sure no one even thought that he knew who the Arrow was, and he played that part perfectly, but Oliver calling her repeatedly and then the Arrow showing up on a rooftop was a little hard to ignore.

"I told you," He shrugged in a nonchalant manner. "I'm a detective."

**AN: I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! Also, check me out on tumblr at _adubbs47. _I'm always open for prompts too!**


	10. Better than Chinese Food

_Anonymous prompt from over on tumblr: Olicity Prompt: Oliver declaring his love for Felicity and then finding out she's pregnant._

_**Better than Chinese Food**_

It was just supposed to be another Saturday night- like all the others they had been having lately- except that tonight was different. The two major differences were that Oliver had been hoping to let Felicity in on a little secret that he had been keeping in for months (years, to be honest) and Felicity had been sick most of the week. They were supposed to order in Chinese food and finish watching the third season of Lost, which she had finally gotten him to start watching after months of cajoling. Lost was just a part of her project "Get Oliver educated on current TV shows."

They were supposed to finish the season all cuddled up on the couch, tired and more than ready to move to the bedroom after a long day of work and then a night of protecting the city. He was supposed to cradle her in his arms, like he did every Saturday (and on the other nights of the week as well) and finally say those three little words that had been clawing their way out of him ever since he realized their full meaning.

Oliver and Felicity had only been dating for three months now but he had known for two years with absolute surety, and felt that the feelings had been there even longer before that. It all probably started the day she made him smile for the first time since coming back from the island four years prior. He knew that the feelings were real the moment he uttered "I love you" to her in order to draw Slade out. Oliver hadn't thought of it before that moment as being real until he told her while knowing that they were about to embark on a dangerous plan. He knew how right they were and after waiting for two years, he couldn't wait one more day without telling her.

They had never been in the same place before this, before these past three months. Soon after they returned from dropping Slade in prison, Oliver and Felicity got right back on track- no awkwardness necessary. They continued to save the city and work together every day, sometimes bickering over tactical plans, sometimes laughing at Roy's new costume, which looked a lot like Oliver's. Life resumed the way it should. Then Felicity began dating Ted Kord and the Blue Beetle showed up in Starling, both effectively distracting him long enough to miss his opportunity.

Then Kord left for Gotham while Sara vanished while working with the league. Oliver became a support system for Laurel while Felicity worked feverishly to find her now missing friend. He hadn't even realized when their late nights in the lair became just the two of them, or the way he would just automatically walk her to her car and linger for ten seconds too long before driving off to visit Laurel.

Sara eventually resurfaced, none the worse for wear, before Laurel then took off for Central City while citing her need for space from the hero/assassin business. Her last words to Oliver as she hugged him good-bye were "We all see the way you look at her, don't wait too long to make your move because you never know when it will be too late."

Oliver had just been sitting in his office while she typed away on her computer on the other side of the room, oblivious to his stare. She was humming some song he wasn't familiar with while both shoes lay on the floor below her desk. He didn't want to wait any longer.

So he asked her out one Saturday night after they finished in the lair. Their first official date was Chinese food and a marathon of Sherlock. Saturday night with Chinese food and TV shows became their tradition, and he was finding it harder to keep the words to himself any longer.

Felicity had called in sick earlier that week and had yet to return to work. She cited extreme motion sickness and the inability to keep anything besides flat ginger ale and saltine crackers in her stomach for long. When Saturday night rolled around and she couldn't make it into the lair, promising that she had already made a doctor's appointment for the following Monday, he went to the bodega around the corner and picked up all the necessary ingredients that he had seen Raisa use to make her cure-all chicken noodle soup.

It wasn't the night he had planned, but when he used his key to get into her townhouse later that night and found her laying on the couch with her little bucket next to her none of that mattered. He made the soup while she took a shower once she finally found her equilibrium. The whole situation made him feel very domestic and grateful that it was Felicity he was experiencing this with.

"You are not going to believe this, but the smell is actually making me hungry." He turned to see her smiling in the doorway to the kitchen with her hair leaving little watermarks on the sweatshirt she had 'borrowed' from him.

"Well that's the point." He winked. "This is Raisa's cure-all remedy for whatever bug you may have."

Her smile faltered, causing him to take two steps in her direction.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked as he brought his hands up to grasp her arms, afraid she might fall.

"Yeah, just…I'm just…" She gave him a watery laugh. "You're just really good at this taking care of me stuff."

He gave her a warm smile before pulling her into his chest so he could kiss the top of her head.

"You make it really easy." He pulled back just enough so that he could wipe her eyes. "I love you…I'm in love with you."

He watched as her face drained of color first before a smile lifted the corners of her lips. He could still see a fear in her eyes though and found himself feeling self-conscious; maybe she didn't feel the same way.

"You…" She trailed off.

"I know it seems soon to say it, but it really isn't." He assured her with a low voice. "I've wanted to say it for a really long time now, and I had wanted to wait for the right moment, but I realized that there isn't a right moment and the way I feel about you will never go away-"

"I'm pregnant." Felicity rushed out, effectively ending his ramble. "I'm…we're…I mean technically it's me who is…but there's a baby…and you love me…and I love you too, I guess that's important to say right now considering you just said it. Not that I'm saying it because you just said it or because you knocked me up without any form of ring, which PR and the media are going to absolutely love by the way. I mean it's not like we planned this, I did only find out like ten minutes ago while you thought I was showering-"

Oliver's lips closing over hers silenced her remaining speech. It only took her five seconds to let the shock wear off and to realize that this was Oliver's reaction to the news. He was happy.

He was going to be a dad. He loved her. She loved him.

This was a million times better than Chinese food and TV.

**AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. **


	11. Forty-Eight Hours

**Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Angsty olicity with a happy ending. With felicity being the one to push Oliver away**

**Going Home**

It had been forty-eight hours of dead ends and red herrings; Forty-eight hours of constant surveillance review and searches; Forty-eight hours of using both their SCPD and A.R.G.U.S. contacts all without resolution.

Felicity Smoak had been missing for forty-eight hours after being abducted outside of her red Mini Cooper in the Queen Consolidated parking garage. The irony that that was where Felicity learned Oliver's identity about two years ago didn't fail him, especially when she was probably taken because of him.

Oliver was the one to realize that she was missing the Thursday night that it had happened. He and Felicity had been working late after their meeting with the board of executives closing the sale that returned QC back to the Queen family, i.e. Oliver. Felicity had been integral in that final sale, providing all the data and figures that proved QC's rise in stocks while Oliver had been in control as well as the resulting plummet once Stellmor and Isabel Rochev became CEO.

Once the meeting was over all the lawyers and board executives cleared out, leaving Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle to celebrate. They ordered pizza, kicked off their shoes and suit jackets, and ate picnic style on the floor of Oliver's office. After glancing at her phone, Felicity had announced that it was time for her to go to the lair and set up the searches for the night. She brushed off both Oliver and Diggle's offers to walk her to her car saying, "Guys, this is probably the safest place for me to walk to my car with all the surveillance and armed security officers."

They all chuckled at her comment and watched her walk out, smiling as she went. Oliver once again felt that familiar tug in the pit of his stomach, the feeling of longing for someone who was too good for him and all of his damages.

When he had walked into the parking garage, Diggle having left to pull the car around, he took in his surroundings. There were a few cars still in the parking lot, all belonging to security and one or two to members of the human resources and public relations staff. Then there was a small red Mini Cooper that he knew shouldn't be there.

Walking over to the parking spot he began to feel the anticipation that came when you knew someone was about to jump out from around a corner at you. That terrible buildup of anxiety right in the pit of his stomach was the worst part, or at least that's what he thought.

The car didn't look damaged at all, and there was no evidence of a struggle that he saw. The car wasn't even unlocked. Then he saw the blue cloth on the ground, almost hidden below the undercarriage of the low lying car. He didn't even need to bring it to his nose to know that the cloth was doused with chloroform.

"What's that?" Diggle announced his presence as Oliver had been too involved in his investigation to notice the arrival of the car.

All Oliver said was Felicity's name before turning and heading to the surveillance room.

That began the two longest days he had yet to experience so far. The surveillance team had been distracted at the moment of her abduction by someone trying to gain entrance into the lobby of QC, probably a decoy by the people that took her.

Oliver also found that they had only been a few minutes behind them. If he had only gotten to the parking garage a few minutes sooner he would have interrupted the kidnapping and Felicity would have been safe.

He spent two full days of 'what-if' scenarios, mostly of him blaming himself for their current situation. His biggest what if had been the fear that if he had admitted his feelings to her, that if they had been together, that he could have prevented this. If they had been together then she would have waited for him to walk her to the car. They would have left together and he would have protected her. He would have kissed her before she walked out the door and told her how much he loved her, because he knew that once he said it he wouldn't be able to stop.

Felicity would have been safe. He could keep her safe.

The first dead end had led him to destroying the practice dummy while the second dead end found him begging Amanda Waller for more help, to not give up. The fear of not knowing what was happening to her or where she was was starting to eat at him in ways he had not anticipated. He didn't expect to feel the emptiness at her absence or the dread each time the police found a body.

He needed to find her. He needed to find Felicity.

* * *

"Diggle I don't see her!" Oliver shouted over his comms.

"She's there; all the surveillance we got from A.R.G.U.S. is very clear." Diggle relayed as he checked the blueprints in from of him once more.

Oliver paused when he heard a noise, almost like banging metal, from the door at the far end of the room.

"Dig, on those plans…is there a door at the back left hand side of the room?" Oliver spoke softly as he drew an arrow from his quiver.

"No, the only door listed on these plans was the one that you entered through." He heard rustling of papers Diggle's end. "If there's a door, and you're about to go through it, I recommend using caution…there's no telling what's on the other side."

Oliver nodded as he took one more step to where the sound of clanging metal rang out. The lock on the door was a thick padlock that looked to be melted into the door.

"Felicity?" Oliver tried calling out. "Felicity, are you there? Twice for yes, once for no."

The sound of metal hitting metal came again, only this time it was two quick clangs. Maybe that was Felicity.

"Felicity," Her name came out as a whispered pray. "Are you hurt?"

He wouldn't be able to open that door unless he had the key, or explosives.

"Felicity, I'm going to get this door open and I need you to stand back." He called as he reached into his quiver for one of his exploding arrows. "Can you do that?"

_Two clangs_

"Dig, I'm about to blow open the door." Oliver told him. "So you're about to hear something loud."

"Oliver, you are aware that the person in that room may not even be Felicity. And if Felicity is in that room and you blow it open, it could potentially injure or kill her."

"I know that." Oliver heaved out a weary sigh. "But what am I supposed to do?"

The question was rhetorical because he knew that Diggle wouldn't have the answer. The only thing that mattered was that this was their first feasible lead into Felicity's disappearance and they had come too close to back down now.

"Here we go," He said more to himself than either of his partners before letting the arrow fly.

Ten seconds was all that he had to move behind a nearby pile of broken wood scraps before the tip of the arrow exploded with a multitude of sparks and an explosion that was sure to attract attention. The room filled with leftover smoke and debris as he covered his move to keep it from entering his lungs.

The door was blown off one hinge and had a serrated circle where Oliver's arrow had made its mark. The force of the blast had caused more damage to his side of the door than hers as the pile he was standing behind had begun to splinter on the side closest to the door.

Once Oliver found that he could see through the smoke he began moving towards the entre way, coughing as he went.

"Felicity," He bit out while crossing the threshold. "Felicity?"

Silence greeted him once he had maneuvered his way around the mangled metal door. The room was small and didn't give her many places to hide herself. There were a row of shelves on one side of the room with a high window with bars over it, which even he couldn't reach, on another wall. Then on the last wall there was a body slumped to the ground. It was facing the floor with fabric draped over it…someone must have been in here at some point.

Bile began filling his stomach as he let himself fall to the floor. He tried to brace himself, but if that was Felicity he didn't think he would be able to. The body he turned over was a man with severe trauma and cuts, dead; he may have been too close to the door when the explosion happened. Oliver let out a breath that the body hadn't been Felicity.

But that still begged the question about where she was. They had been searching for two days and this was the closest that they had gotten. All their other leads were going cold- no one knew where she was.

"Oliver, what did you find?" He heard Diggle's voice in his ear.

Oliver let out a shaky breath before standing from his crouch.

"Oli…Oliver?" a small voice stuttered from the corner of the room.

Oliver looked to the where he heard the voice-the back corner of the room where the row of shelves met the wall. There must have been space enough for her to squeeze in and protect herself from the blast.

Her blonde hair was matted with dried blood on one side of her head, while her face was red and purple with the beginnings of a forming bruise. She held an arm firmly in place around her side, which he could only assume meant that there was an injury there.

But it was Felicity. Felicity was here.

"Felicity?" He took a timid step forward in fear of scaring her. His voice modulator was still on and he could only imagine what he looked like in his leathers.

She gave him a sad smile before taking a step towards him. The debris blocking her path caused her to falter slightly and wince as she held tighter to the wound at her side. At seeing her wince Oliver pushed forward and scooped her into his arms.

"Hey, I got you," He whispered as he let his lips graze her forehead.

She pushed lightly on his chest with one hand.

"I can walk," Her voice scratched as she spoke. "I hit him with a pole, is he dead?" She asked as she directed her head to the man in the corner.

"The blast killed him." He told her in a soft tone, unsure of her reaction.

"Ok." She trailed off before shifting her gaze to Oliver's green leather chest.

He smiled as he felt her then relax into his arms.

"Dig, I've got her." Oliver murmured as he felt Felicity rest her head on his shoulder. "We're coming home."

**AN: I hope you liked it. Constructive feedback is always welcome!**


End file.
